


Две зимы

by Serenada_san



Series: Солнце над Стоунхенджем [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Две небольшие старые зарисовки, относящиеся к "Солнцу над Стоунхенджем": приквел и пропущенная сцена.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Солнце над Стоунхенджем [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588708
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приквел из тех времен, когда Гарри учился на аврора и тесно общался со старшекурсником Фредом Уорреном.

***

Ярмарка шумела, смеялась, пела и благоухала вокруг них, обступая со всех сторон яркими огнями, красными оленьими носами, веселыми снеговиками и бесчисленными Санта-Клаусами всех мастей. Фред так вертел головой, что рисковал совсем ее себе открутить.

— Поверить не могу! Всю жизнь прожить в Лондоне — и ни разу не побывать в месте вроде этого! — взревел он в самое ухо Гарри, перекрывая песню, которая неслась из старинного на вид музыкального автомата неподалеку.

— Еще успеешь наверстать, — успокоил его Гарри со смехом.

Девушка в шапке с пушистым помпоном и с лотком разноцветных сладостей протянула им по бело-красной карамельной тросточке.

— Веселого Рождества! — с улыбкой пропела она.

Гарри и Фред приняли подарок, в один голос отозвались ответным пожеланием. Поток людей понес их дальше, мимо уютных деревянных шале, от которых тянуло восхитительным запахом жареного мяса, мимо карусели с оленями вместо лошадок, мимо залитого светом катка, по которому скользили на коньках десятки людей всех возрастов.

— Потом мы обязательно должны прокатиться вот на этом! — заявил Фред и показал на подсвеченное прожекторами колесо обозрения, которое гордо вздымалось над всей рождественской ярмаркой. — И как такая махина крутится без магии? Все-таки магглы — удивительные. Просто удивительные, говорю тебе!

— Да я и не спорю. Я вообще-то провел среди них половину жизни, — весело напомнил Гарри.

Фред мимоходом сжал его руку и тут же выпустил. Ненавязчивый жест, на который можно было вовсе не обращать внимания, но Гарри обращал, и ему нравилось, что с Фредом так легко, что рядом с ним не нужно взвешивать каждое слово и каждый взгляд. Ему нравилось, что можно вот так толкаться битый час среди туристов, обмениваться изредка малозначащими репликами и получать от этого такое бешеное удовольствие.

Наверное, Гарри должен был позвать сюда Джинни. Пожалуй. Но он не позвал.

— Я хочу этого… как его… — Фред по-совиному огляделся, как будто забытое слово должно было всплыть в воздухе где-то неподалеку. — Ну, горячее вино.

— Глинтвейн?

— Вот, точно. Его.

— Любишь?

— Никогда не пробовал.

— Я тоже, — сказал Гарри. — В тех шале его должны наливать. Потом вернемся.

— Смотри, сувенирная лавка! Пошли посмотрим.

Можно было бы подумать, что он пропустил слова про шале мимо ушей, но Гарри уже уяснил: Фред только кажется иногда рассеянным. На самом деле от его внимания никогда ничего не ускользало. Потому он и был одним из лучших на своем курсе. Гарри не сомневался, что Фред станет блестящим аврором.

Они направились к одному из нарядных деревянных домиков, в которых продавали всевозможные красивые безделушки. Чем-то именно эта лавка, одна из десятков, приманила Фреда, хотя по большому счету волшебника здесь трудно было чем-то по-настоящему удивить.

На самом видном месте в ряд висели ангелы. Нежные, немного печальные фарфоровые лица, легкие пушистые крылья, расшитые золотом и серебром одежды. Игрушки явно были ручной работы, каждая не похожа на другую, они словно готовы были в любой момент взлететь, или улыбнуться, или заплакать.

— Вот эта, — Фред коснулся одной из фигурок, — похожа на Лидию.

— Так ваша девушка просто красавица! — подхватил продавец, заметивший потенциального покупателя. — Сделайте ей подарок к Рождеству. Это дизайнерские игрушки, других таких во всем Лондоне не найдете.

— Лидия — моя сестра, — ответил Фред. — Как думаешь, Гарри, ей понравится? Нет, даже не говори. Я знаю, что понравится. Честное слово, она с ума сойдет, когда я притащу ей такое!

Он только на секунду перестал улыбаться, но Гарри заметил. В глазах цвета летнего неба промелькнула тень и исчезла.

Фред никогда не рассказывал, почему его сестра провела полгода в Святом Мунго после войны. Гарри никогда не расспрашивал.

Они вместе разобрались с фунтами, которые Фред предупредительно наменял в Гринготтсе накануне. Ангела укутали в шелестящую бумагу, и Фред прижал его к груди, как сокровище.

— Шале? — спросил он решительно.

— Ага, — кивнул Гарри. — А хотя знаешь…

— Что?

— Я же на днях экзамен сдавал. — Гарри взял его за локоть, потянул в сторону, одновременно нашаривая палочку в глубоком кармане пальто. — Мне попались чары невидимости.

— О, и что же? Не пришлось мухлевать с мантией-невидимкой?

— Сдал на «превосходно». — Они теперь стояли в узком проходе между сувенирной лавкой и пряничным домиком, от которого шел одуряющий запах пирожных и шоколада. — А на деле это заклинание еще ни разу не опробовал. В полевых условиях.

— А магглы не увидят? — с мягким смешком спросил Фред. Он немного наклонился, сокращая их разницу в росте. В теплом свете фонарей его светлые волосы серебрились от падающих на них пушистых снежинок, крепчающий мороз разрумянил щеки. 

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — шепотом отозвался Гарри.

Заклинание сорвалось с кончика палочки, окутало их обоих прохладной тонкой завесой, и через миг Гарри целовал Фреда, прижимаясь осторожно, чтобы не поранить укутанного в бумагу ангела.

Может быть, между ними не было любви. Может, и влюбленности не было. Может, не было ничего, что давало двум людям право целоваться в самом сердце рождественской ярмарки под начинающимся снегопадом.

Просто Гарри хотел, чтобы Фред продолжал улыбаться.


	2. Новый год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Пропущенная сцена". Через несколько дней после разговора Гарри и Драко в оранжерее.

***

Тридцать первое декабря близилось к вечеру, когда Гарри вышел из своего кабинета. Ему пришлось отправлять сову с важным письмом, а пара нужных документов как назло осталась на работе. Пустой, по-рождественски украшенный офис выглядел потусторонне. Под потолком парили наколдованные еще перед праздниками негасимые свечи, над столом Фостера порхали серебристые ангелочки, неутомимо взмахивая кружевными крыльями. Из угла, пристроившись между двумя досками с рабочими материалами, подмигивала разноцветными огоньками низкорослая, но пышная елка. К двери начальника кто-то приделал роскошный венок из еловых ветвей, украшенный снитчами, ало-золотыми львами и припорошенный снегом. Тишина стояла торжественная и мягкая.

Гарри не стал возвращаться домой камином. Идея прогуляться по молчаливому Министерству, в кои-то веки без толп сотрудников и посетителей, показалась ему заманчивой. Он дошел до лифтов, и первым приехал, разумеется, самый свободолюбивый.

— Этаж третий!

Нет, Гарри вовсе не удивился. Именно этого он и ждал.

— Департамент волшебных происшествий и катастроф…

Чего он не ждал, так это застывшей в отдалении знакомой долговязой фигуры.  
Или этого тоже?

Кабина лифта, залитая теплым светом, стояла распахнутая. В наступившей после железного лязга решеток тишине Гарри слышал собственное дыхание. И, кажется, дыхание Малфоя.

Тот как раз запер дверь своего кабинета сложным магическим узором и смотрел теперь на Гарри. Выражение лица разглядеть было сложно, коридор едва освещался, но дыхание — Гарри готов был поклясться, что слышит. Размеренное, словно наизусть заученное.  
Ну и пусть это было невозможно. Волшебники они или кто?

Лифт предостерегающе заворчал, золотая решетка дрогнула, но Гарри успел придержать ее. Обреченно склонив голову, Малфой быстрым шагом направился к нему. Он на ходу застегивал мантию и в кабину вошел молча, все так же глядя на свои пальцы и на пуговицы. Гарри тоже не стал здороваться.

Как застоявшийся в стойле жеребец, лифт взбрыкнул и бешено рванул с места. Малфой от неожиданности оступился. Гарри поймал его за локоть без единой мысли в голове, словно ничего более естественного быть не могло. И не было.

Руку он опустил чуть позже, чем следовало. Малфой не счел нужным как-то на это реагировать.

Тишина Атриума вплыла в кабину мягко, и было что-то удивительно правильное и уютное — стоять в ней, как в облаке, слыша только то же размеренное дыхание рядом. Малфой молчал, но не выходил из лифта. И не шевелился. Пальцы одной его руки все еще теребили пуговицу под самым горлом.

— С Новым годом, Драко, — сказал Гарри. Наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, застывшее маской страшного напряжения.

— С Новым годом… Гарри, — отозвался он негромко. И напряжение ушло.

Заблудившийся сиреневый бумажный самолетик юркнул в лифт, крылышком задел щеку Малфоя и тут же умчался прочь.

Гарри тянуло сказать, как ему жаль чего-то, о чем не принято говорить вслух. Как ему хочется, чтобы все сложилось иначе — несколько дней или двадцать лет назад. Как хорошо ему было в оранжерее, освещенной сиянием Сириуса, и в благоухающем уюте солнечного кафе, и даже в богом забытом баре Малыша Томми. Каким живым он себя чувствовал.

Вместо всего этого Гарри кивнул на прощание и вышел в Атриум. Он слышал легкие шаги за спиной, но оборачиваться уже не стал.


End file.
